undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
Scramble Saga
Scramble Saga is an Alternate Universe created by CHAOS_FANTAZY and E-Clare that challenges the standard role swap formula by being the first of its kind to utilize character roles driven by the plot. About the AU As stated, Scramble Saga is a role swap AU, similar to Storyshift. However, the role placements of each character differ than that of a standard role swap formula, being that its character roles' changes are a direct result of the plot, rather than predetermined -- in this regard, it is the first of its kind, with following AUs such as Unexpecterchanged and Sudden Changes having a similar concept. Due to this role-swap formula, not all character roles considered "major" are swapped, as well as the expansion of existing character roles. Notable Changes General Changes * Rather than being given a cell phone, Chara establishes a telepathic link between them and Frisk, created through magic grafting. Not only does this allow the two to communicate at will, but also allows for Chara to give Frisk enemy information and stats in-battle. * The Ruins appear different than in canon, including: ** A small garden in the very first area of the Ruins, as Chara is a gardener. ** Various slash marks and rubble throughout the Ruins, presumably from Chara's knife. ** Flora sets up fences around the leaves maze puzzle's safe path to prevent anyone from falling through the pitfalls hidden by leaves. ** The Spider Bakesale is no longer present in the Ruins; instead, it is replaced with a message from Muffet, thanking the sale's contributors for their support and mentioning its new location in Waterfall. ** The tree in Chara's front "yard" is strong and healthy, rather than dead like Toriel's. ** The "room under renovations" in Chara's home is revealed to be a memorial for Asgore and Toriel, who are presumed to be dead under unknown circumstances. * Snowdin Forest features brand new areas between the door to the Ruins and Papyrus's sentry station, with things such as bridges and houses; though, Frisk is chased by Undyne through these. Minor character-related changes include: ** Grillby, rather having his own fast food restaurant, sells fried snow from a cart. ** Ice Wolf is a member of the Royal Guard. ** Dogamy and Dogaressa are no longer at their sentry stations; they re-located to a "Fort Igneous" in Hotland. ** Doggo and Lesser Dog work as a team. ** Flora has taken up residence in what was the Annoying Dog's developer room in Undertale. It is complete with a fireplace, bookshelf, miniature fridge, sink, stove, trash can, and snails. A noteworthy mention from these is "a few self-help books about positivity" on the bottom bookshelf, which may lead to explain Flora's lack of a soulless personality. ** Greater Dog is not officially part of the K9 force. * Snowdin Town features minor character-related changes, such as: ** The Temmies have taken up residence after abandoning Waterfall for unknown reasons. ** Burgerpants is a real estate businessman who runs both the Snowdin Shop and Inn. ** The Snowman was brought to the town by Papyrus, who carried it on his back. ** Royal Guards 01 and 02 are dressed up as Santa and an elf, as directed by Papyrus, in order to help the town celebrate Gyftmas. ** Grillby's is replaced with Bob's Burger Emporium. ** The Annoying Dog has taken up residence in Papyrus's shed, serving as its new "developer room." * Not much is known about Hotland at the current point in time, though it's been stated that there is a Royal Guard fortress named "Fort Igneous." Character Changes Frisk Rather than second-person narration by an outside party, Frisk narrates their experiences from a first-person perspective. From an aesthetic point of view, they now have purple sleeves on their striped-shirt. Flowey At a first glance, Flowey appears to be the same as his canon counterpart, save for changes to dialogue and an additional seventh petal on the top of his head. His speech tends to include more sophisticated or "fancy" vocabulary than that of canon's Flowey, while still retaining a friendly facade in order to manipulate and deceive Frisk. Chara Chara takes the role of Toriel, serving as the caretaker of the Ruins. Their distaste for humanity, as mentioned by Asriel in canon, is retained. However, Chara heals the injuries Flowey inflicted on Frisk, then guides them throughout the Ruins while giving lessons on puzzles and combat. Rather than instructing them to ACT whilst fighting, though, Chara directs them to FIGHT -- but only to scare their opponent, not to kill. They have the ability to use fire magic, similar to the rest of the Dreemurrs, as well as using a technique known as "magic grafting" to establish a telepathic link with Frisk and create magic sigils that act as traps. They enjoy chocolate, as their canon counterpart does. Flora Flora is a brand new character that assumes the role of "Flowey" alongside Flowey himself -- though, rather than acting as a deceptive antagonist, she offers assistance and advice to Frisk. Like Flowey, Flora also speaks in a dignified manner with elegant vocabulary. She dislikes Flowey, calling him a "creep" when initially met by Frisk and questioned about her motives. Napstablook Napstablook's role placement remains unchanged, though their initial encounter in the Ruins is different than that of canon. Rather than pretending to sleep, they just stare blankly at the ceiling until approached by Frisk. While still being introverted, they appear to have more confidence. They mention how they came to the Ruins in order to focus on writing music, as it's a quiet place. Undyne Undyne takes the role of Sans, though her initial encounter with Frisk is far different -- rather than surprising them from behind and acting passive, she jumps out of the forest and engages them in battle. For unknown reasons, she is no longer the Captain of the Royal Guard; Papyrus is her superior, and she possesses a general lack of motivation and energy in comparison to that of her canon self. She still features her original strength, however, as demonstrated by how she walked all the way home and back to take off her armor. Also like her canon self, she dislikes puzzles. She lives with Papyrus in his house, taking up what was Sans's room. Papyrus While Papyrus remains in his original role, he is now Lieutenant of the Royal Guard. He remains relatively the same as his canon counterpart as a puzzle-loving, spaghetti-cooking goofball, though he now has a more serious, authoritative, and slightly more competent demeanor. Gaster Gaster takes the role of Alphys, serving as the Royal Scientist. Sans Sans takes the role of Mettaton, serving as the underground's top comedian Alphys Alphys takes the role of Undyne, serving as the Captain of the Royal Guard. Asriel Nothing has been explicitly stated regarding Asriel, though it can be implied that he takes Asgore's role as king of the Underground. Trivia * Hotland's "Fort Igneous" is believed to be similar to that of Inverted Fate's "Fort Aquarius" in Waterfall -- both are Royal Guard strongholds, with Alphys as the Captain of the Royal Guard. Category:Role-Swap AUs